Vlad's New Clones
by Teameida Creator
Summary: Vlad has created new clones, AGAIN! But they are "mistakes" again. Who are they clones of? Can our favorite trio and the Teameida twins help help them out? DxS of course! :D The Teameida girls and the Almeague boys are my OCs, just to let you know.
1. Chapter 1

** What's up? I had this idea in my head for a while now, and I like it! Thanks so much to Country Appaloosa for all of her inspiration! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey Olivia! Look at those boys down the hallway!" Patricia pointed to the two boys.<br>Olivia looked and watched as the boys were putting things in their lockers right next to each other.  
>"They look like twin brothers... And they must be new to Amity Park," Olivia said, "and they're kind of cute, especially that one." pointing to one specific one with a dark green shirt, blue jeans and green tennis shoes. He had dark hair that seemed to perfectly fall over his face. His ocean blue eyes shone in just the dim light in the hallway.<br>"OMIGOSH I can't believe I just said that..."  
>Olivia said with a look of shock on her face.<br>Patricia laughed.  
>"Don't worry sis! I thought the same way just about the other one!" she said as she looked at the other boy who was wearing a sky blue shirt, blue jeans and sky blue shoes to match his shirt. He looked almost the same to his brother, but he had dark, emerald green eyes and his hair was only a little bit longer.<br>"We should go talk to them! Catch their names and find out what classes they have with us!" Olivia said with a smile.  
>"I'll only do it if you do it. AND if you start talking first." Patricia said nervously.<br>"Deal." Olivia said with a sparkle in her Hershey brown eyes.  
>Olivia started to walk towards the boys and Patricia put her hands on Olivia's shoulders and followed. They finally approached the boys.<br>"Umm... Hi!" Olivia managed to squeak out.  
>The boy in the green shirt stopped what he was doing and looked at Olivia. Then his eyes widened.<br>"Hi!" he said with a lovesick look on his face. "My name is Oliver. This is my twin brother, Patrick." he motioned to his brother and Patrick came over.  
>Patrick gave the same look to Patricia as Oliver did to Olivia.<br>They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, all though it had only been a couple seconds.  
>"Oh! Where are my manners today?" Olivia said with a nervous grin. "My name is Olivia, and this is my twin sister, Patricia."<br>Oliver took Olivia's hand and kissed it like a gentlemen in the older times would.  
>"It's a pleasure to meet you Olivia." he said, still sounding totally lovesick. Olivia smiled and blushed, and then began to giggle.<br>"Same with you Patricia." Patrick said as he also took Patricia's hand and kissed it. Olivia and Patricia were both standing there, giggling like idiots while Oliver and Patrick were standing there and enjoying the sound of their laughter.  
>"So," Olivia said, still smiling from laughing, "do you boys need help finding your first class?"<br>Oliver finally snapped back into reality from his own little world of Olivia being the nicest and prettiest girl he had ever met. That's pretty much where Patrick was too, just thinking about Patricia.  
>"Oh! Sure! Our first class Patrick and I have together... Just a sec." Oliver said as he looked at his schedule again.<br>"We have Mr. Lancer first period." he said.  
>"Hey! So do we!" Patricia said excitedly. "Hey! So do Danny, Sam and Tucker! You guys will have to meet them! They are really cool!"<br>"Danny... Our parents were telling us about a teenager named Danny that is a really famous ghost fighter... Are we thinking about the same Danny?" Oliver asked.  
>"You darn bet you are! Danny Fenton! Or when he is in ghost form, Danny Phantom!" Olivia said with a smile.<br>"Sweet!" Patrick yelled.  
>"Come on then! We don't want to be late!" Olivia grabbed Oliver's hand and yanked him down the hallway as Patricia grabbed Patrick's hand hand and followed her sister.<br>They arrived at Lancer's room the second the bell rang.  
>"Teameidas!" Lancer barked. "You two are usually nev-" he interrupted himself when he saw Oliver and Patrick.<br>"Oh! I'm sorry! You two must be the new students... Ummm..." he said as he looked at his clipboard.  
>"Oliver and Patrick... Almeague?"<br>"Yes sir... That's us." Oliver said with confidence.  
>"Students? Quiet down! Olivia and Patricia, go take your seats." Lancer said sternly but calmly.<br>The Teameidas obeyed and took their seats next to Danny, Sam and Tucker.  
>"Hey Liv? You know them?" Sam asked.<br>"Barely... We were talking to them in the hallway. That's why we made it class right when the bell rang." Olivia explained and she looked back at Oliver and sighed dreamily. Danny noticed that Patricia did the exact same thing, but she was looking at Patrick.  
>"Hey Sam, I think the Teameidas are in love." the halfa said to his girlfriend.<br>"I think so too, Danny." she replied, smirking.  
>"How long do you think it will be before one of them makes a move?" Danny asked.<br>"Hopefully not as long as it took you to do so!" Sam replied sarcastically. She smiled at the puppy dog pout that Danny had in his face. She laughed lightly and quickly pecked him on the lips. Danny smiled and returned it.  
>"Alright class! Quiet down now! I would like you all to meet our new students. The Almeagues!" Mr. Lancer said, putting a hand on Patrick's shoulder.<br>"Hi! I'm Oliver!" Oliver introduced himself.  
>"And I'm Patrick..." Patrick said nervously, but then he looked over at Patricia, seeing a smile on her face as she was looking at him. An immediate smile of confidence spread across his face.<br>"It's a pleasure to have you boys in my class," Lancer said, "now you two may go sit in any empty seat you like." he smiled.  
>The boys set off on their search to find an empty chair. Oliver found one that was across the isle from Olivia and Patrick found one that was right in front of Patricia.<br>Oliver flashed Olivia a smile of nervousness. Olivia smiled back and blushed. Patrick put his stuff under the desk, got out a piece of paper and a pen, and then began to write something down. He folded the paper carefully to form an origami flower, and then put it on Patricia's desk behind him.  
>Patricia let out a small gasp and examined the origami. She picked it up and a smile spread across her face. She mouthed the words "Thank You" to Patrick, and he put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously.<br>Patrick motioned for her to unfold the origami, and she did so. On the inside of the paper, one simple little question say there staring back into Patricia's hazel eyes.

Are you doing anything after school?

Patricia smiled, got out a blue glitter pen, and quickly jotted something down. She handed the paper back to Patrick. He looked at it excitement took him over.

I am going to the Nasty Burger with Danny, Sam, Tucker and my sister. Would you and Oliver like to join us?

Patrick simply turned his head around and nodded at Patricia with a nervous and excited smile. She then noticed that his hand was on her desk to help support him. She put her hand on top of his and returned the smile. Patrick turned a deep red and Patricia giggled at his reaction.  
>Meanwhile, Oliver had already gotten Olivia's cell phone number from her and they were silently texting each other under their desks. Olivia started first:<p>

_Would u and your brother like to join my sister, my friends and I? We r going to the Nasty Burger after school..._

_I would 3 2! I'm sure Patrick would 2!_

Danny watched as the Teameidas and the Almeagues flirted. His smile had only grown larger in watching them. Sam noticed him and whispered,  
>"This is the Almeagues' first day, and they have already got themselves a girlfriend..." she smirked.<br>Danny smiled at Sam.  
>"I don't think they are boyfriends and girlfriends... Yet..." Danny replied with a loving sparkle in his eyes. Sam giggled and Danny sighed dreamily.<br>'Oh how I love it when she giggles like that...' he thought to himself.  
>Lancer had started talking about another book that he would be assigning them soon, when Danny's ghost sense went off. Oliver gave him a weird look, but Danny just smiled confidently back at him.<br>"Mr. Lancer?" Danny almost shouted, but not quite.  
>"Yes Danny? Is it a ghost?" Lancer asked.<br>Danny simply nodded his head.  
>"Alright, go on then, but be back here as soon as possible!"<br>"Thank you Mr. Lancer," Danny said gratefully. He then stood up and yelled,  
>"I'M GOIN' GHOST!"<br>A neon blue ring appeared around Danny's waist and quickly split in two. One ring traveled upwards while the other one traveled down to the floor. His midnight black hair became a pure snow white, his sky blue eyes became an electric glowing green, and his clothes were turned into a black jumpsuit with a white collar, belt, boots and gloves.  
>His symbol on his chest seemed to stand out as he stood there with a look of determination on his face.<br>Sam reached into her spider backpack and handed Danny a Fenton thermos.  
>"Be careful." she whispered and kissed him gently on the cheek.<br>Danny smiled and whispered to her,  
>"I'll be back as soon as I can."<br>He turned intangible and launched himself to the ceiling, and harmlessly phased through it.  
>Olivia looked at Oliver, who had a look on his face that read, 'That was so scary and weird, BUT THAT WAS SO EPIC!'<br>Olivia giggled to herself and took out her phone again and texted Oliver.

_Don't freak out, it's gonna happen A LOT. ;)_

Oliver felt his phone vibrate and he took it out of his pocket and hid it under the desk. He read the text message and then quickly responded.

_Thanks for the heads up! I have definitely heard of this kid on the news for saving the planet and stuff, but I had never seen him actually transform... And what was the blue smoke that came out of his mouth?_

Olivia giggled and responded:

_That was his ghost sense. It tells his when a ghost is near._

Oliver looked at his phone, and then a look of realization spread across his face. He looked at Olivia and gave a smile that said, 'Thank you.'  
>Olivia returned the smile that read, 'Don't mention it,' and then looked back at Lancer.<br>Danny returned a few minutes later, gasping. He landed gently on the ground and reverted back to his human form.  
>"Danny?" Sam whisper yelled. "What happened?"<br>"Stupid...*gasp*... Skulker... And Ember... In fight... Got *gasp* engaged in it and they chased me... I finally captured them though." Danny said as he held up the thermos.  
>Sam smiled and took the thermos and put it in her backpack.<br>"Good job sweetie." Sam smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. Danny wrapped one arm around her waist and kissed her back.  
>"FENTON! MANSON!" Lancer screamed, causing them both to jump apart. "You two lovebirds will have plenty of time for that after school! There will be no PDA in my classroom!"<br>Tucker then hit the floor on his knees.  
>"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled to the ceiling.<br>"Public Displays of Affection, Tuck. Not Personal Digital Assistant." Danny said as he rolled his eyes.  
>"YES!" Tucker screamed in victory.<br>After school, Danny took Sam's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.  
>"I was doing something very important earlier that I was rudely interrupted while doing." he said gently.<br>"Really? What?" Sam asked totally confused.  
>Danny kissed her. He kissed her just the way he did in class with one arm wrapped around her waist. Sam immediately responded by closing her eyes and kissing back while snaking both of her arms around his neck. They would have stayed there for all eternity if they could, but they eventually had to break apart for air.<br>Sam gave Danny a lovesick smile while he did the same. Little did they know that Tucker, the Teameidas and the Almeagues were standing there watching them.  
>"Aren't they adorable?" Olivia asked her sister.<br>"You bet they are!" Patricia answered as the Teameidas started giggling.  
>Danny took Sam's hand.<br>"Come on everyone!" he yelled cheerfully,"Let's go!"  
>Oliver took Olivia's hand and Patrick took Patricia's. The two couples smiled at each other as they all made their way to the Nasty Burger.<br>"You know, you have really pretty eyes." Oliver told Olivia.  
>"Really? You like the color of my eyes? I mean... They're brown! The color of dirt!" Olivia replied pointing to the dirt on the ground.<br>"No, they're the color of milk chocolate, my favorite!" he said playfully. Olivia had not been expecting that answer from him and she looked away, blushing like mad.  
>"I LOOOOOVE your eyes!" she told him. This took him into shock.<br>"You do? I always thought that my eyes were sort of dull..." he said, looking down at the ground as they walked. Olivia squeezed his hand gently. He looked into her eyes.  
>"No, they're the color of sapphires, one of my favorite gemstones." Olivia replied just the way Oliver had told her about her eyes.<br>Patrick was flirting with Patricia while they were walking and she was giggling like a crazy person. Tucker just stuck to his PDA, although he was planning to make a move with Valerie.  
>Danny and Sam were also holding hands and their fingers laced together. Since they were walking in the front of everyone, Danny and Sam both turned their heads around to look at their friends to see them having the time of their lives. Danny smiled and Sam noticed this.<br>"What are YOU smiling at?" she asked him playfully.  
>"I think that NOW they are boyfriend and girlfriend, both sets of twins." he replied to her.<br>They finally approached the Nasty Burger. Tucker ran up to the door and held it open.  
>"Welcome Mr. FentonPhantom and Ms. Manson. A table awaits you two lovebirds." Tucker said with a fake British accent. They laughed as they entered.  
>"And for you Mr. Almeagues and Ms. Teameidas. A table also awaits."<br>"Thank you kind sir." Patrick told Tucker while bowing like a gentlemen, playing along with him. Oliver followed his brother while the Teameidas curtsied.  
>They all took a booth, with Danny, Sam and Tucker on one side and the two pairs of twins on the other.<br>"I'll be right back!" Tucker said cheerfully as he walked to the ordering counter.  
>"So..." Oliver started. "You are Sam, right?" he asked the goth girl that sat across the table from him.<br>"That's me!" she said with a smile.  
>"Olivia and Patricia have told me a lot about you. And you too Danny. How you two are absolutely MADE for each other." he said, mocking the Teameidas.<br>The twin girls laughed.  
>"We didn't say it like that Danny!" Olivia put her hands up in defense.<br>Sam laughed.  
>"It's fine. So where are you two boys from?"<br>"Wisconsin." Patrick replied.  
>The twin girls', Danny's and Sam's eyes suddenly widened. They gave each other exchanged glances before looking back and the twin boys.<br>"What? What's wrong?" Patrick asked them. He looked at his brother, who was just as confused as he was.  
>"Oh... Ummm... Nothing." Patricia said nervously.<br>Oliver suddenly smirked.  
>"Were you guys thinking about Vlad Masters?" he asked.<br>"Well, yeah... How did you know?" Danny asked.  
>"Because..." Patrick said slowly. "We are clones of his."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hoooooooly crud they are clones? I have the rest of the story ready to go, but PLEEEEEEAAAAASSE review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up? I finally got my very first Danny Phantom shirt! WWWWWOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOO! I wore it to school on Friday! Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews! You guys rock! On with the story!**

* * *

><p>That was it for Olivia. Her jaw dropped and then she fainted. Patricia's jaw also dropped and she looked at Danny and Sam, who's faces had just turned pale.<p>

"B-but... How?" Danny asked.

"Vlad was able to get ahold of some of Olivia and Patricia's DNA... We're clones of the twin girls. We were made just like the way he made Dani... We're mistakes."  
>Oliver said sadly, as he looked at the floor.<p>

"Wait... Vlad wants clones of Olivia and Patricia too?" Danny asked, outraged.

"Yes. We are like Dani, but we are much more stable, so we are pretty much human. We are good guys though, and hate Vlad." Patrick explained.

"How can we trust you?" Olivia asked weakly, as she was starting to come to.

"Umm... I'm quite similar to you." Oliver laughed.  
>Olivia looked back at Danny and Sam.<p>

"He's got a point." she said as she started to bring herself up. Oliver helped her up.

"I don't understand... If you two are our clones, then why did you flirt with us?" Patricia asked.  
>Patrick sighed.<p>

"We may hate Vlad, but he's watching us. He told us to get into a good relationship with you two girls. Or else he would..." Patrick cut himself off and looked at the floor.

"Or else he'd what?" Danny asked softly, putting a hand on Patrick's shoulder.

"Or else he would kill us."

"But you are clones..." Sam said.

"Yes, but like I said earlier, we are like Dani but much more stable."

"Please don't hate us. We don't have any family, and Vlad SO doesn't count." Oliver said slowly and sadly.

Olivia put her and around his shoulder.

"We don't hate you. We are actually really glad that you told us this. If you really did like Vlad, you would have never told us that." she said softly and pulled him into a hug that a brother and sister would give each other. He immediately hugged back.  
>Danny was about to open his mouth to say something when a blue ghostly smoke came out of his mouth.<p>

"Oh no... We've got company." Danny said slowly and softly.

They all looked around cautiously, waiting for something to happen. Then they saw the ghost. Vlad Plasmius.

"PLASMIUS!" Danny yelled before transforming into Phantom. "What are you doing here?"

"Oliver! Patrick!" Plasmius screamed at the two boys. The twin boys flinched. "I told you not to give away that information!"

"And what makes you think that we would listen to you?" Oliver asked angrily.

"Because you are my creations! You must obey your master! Which is MEEEE!" Vlad screamed.  
>Olivia and Patricia's fists started to clench. Both of the girls out of instinct pounced on top of him and pinned him down.<p>

"Stay here Sam!" Danny instructed. She nodded her head, totally freaked out.  
>Danny flew over to where the Teameidas had Plasmius and grabbed his throat. His hands started to glow green as they were wrapped around his throat. Vlad was trapped. Even though he was trapped, he was still able to shoot ectoplasmic blasts out of his hands. His hands started to glow a purpleish pink color.<p>

"You... Leave... Them... ALONE!" Oliver screamed as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a thermos looking object.

"No! I gave you that thermos only for-" but Vlad was cut off when Oliver sucked him inside with a look of total anger across his face.

"You have a Fenton thermos?" Danny asked as he turned back into his human form.

"Yes. Before I sucked Vlad inside, he was going to say that he only gave us that thermos to capture Danny Phantom." Oliver explained. "But Danny Phantom is the good guy, and I would never want to hurt you." Oliver and Patrick both smiled softly.

Sam ran over to the scene. She threw herself onto Danny.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Danny hugged her.

"I'm fine Sam. We are all fine." he said gently and kissed her check softly.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Tucker said as he brought food to the table. Then he noticed the facial expressions on everyone's faces. "Uh... Did I miss something?" he asked, totally confused.

"You mean you were totally oblivious to what just happened?"Olivia asked.

"Umm... Apparently?"

"Tucker..." Patricia said as she rested her arm on his shoulder. "Oliver and Patrick are clones."

"Holy crud!" he exclaimed before fainting.

"Is EVERYONE going to do this if we tell them that we are clones?" Oliver asked annoyed, but with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Yup! He's definitely got my personality!" Olivia said with a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't worry people of the world! I have more where that came from so stay tuned! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. I've been caught up with a TON of homework. Also, sorry this chapter is so short, it's got plenty of fluff to make up for that though! Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>"Yup! He's definitely got my personality!" Olivia said with a goofy smile on her face.<p>

Everyone laughed.

When they were finished with their food, they started to head home. They reached Tucker's house first.

"See ya later Danny, Sam, Olivia, Patricia, Oliver and Patrick!" he said cheerfully as he pointed to each one as he said their name.

They then reached the Teameidas' household.

"Do you two have a place to stay?" Olivia asked Oliver and Patrick.

"Uuhhh... We were currently staying with Vlad but-"

"Ew gross! You can stay with us." Patricia interrupted Patrick. They all laughed at Patricia's reaction.

"Come on Sam. I'll fly you home." Danny said as he transformed into his alter ego. Sam smiled and they all said goodbye. Danny picked her up bridal style and then launched himself into the sky.

"They seem like really nice boys, don't you think?" Sam asked Danny.

"Yes they do," he agreed, "and since they are similar to Olivia and Patricia, that means that they should have cat-like reflexes and fancy karate moves." Danny laughed. "Can you believe that Vlad told the poor guys to flirt with Olivia and Patricia?"

"Well yeah! Like you said!" Sam started.

"He is one SERIOUSLY crazed up froot loop!" they said at the same time and broke out into a giggle fit.  
>They reached the Manson mansion finally and Danny landed gently on his feet and set Sam down.<p>

"I'll see you later." Danny said as he grabbed her hands and kissed her knuckles. She giggled.

"I'll see you later too." she said softly and pulled him into a long and passionate kiss. She wrapped both of her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist out of instinct. She eventually had to pull apart from the love of her life for a necessity of her life, oxygen. She smiled at him and he smiled back. She slowly let go of his hands and walked to the front door and let herself in with her key. When the door closed, Danny launched himself into the air and started doing flips in mid air.

"WOOO HOOOO! I'M THE LUCKIEST GUY ON THE FACE OF THIS EARTH!" he screamed while still doing front flips and back flips. His hands started to glow green and he threw small ecto balls into the air, and they burst in the sky, looking like fireworks. Sam saw him from her bedroom window and she was laughing the whole time.

"I love you too," she whispered, "I am the luckiest girl on the face of this planet." she smiled to herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Was is fluffy enough? I love Danny and Sam as a couple! Totally meant to be! Please review and I will update ASAP!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait! I have been working on another story too! Danny and Sam of course XD! Enjoy and don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>I love you too," she whispered, "I am the luckiest girl on the face of this planet." she smiled to herself.<p>

"Mom! We're home!" Patricia yelled into the house. A few seconds later their mother appeared around the corner.

"Hey girls! How was-" she cut herself off when she looked at Oliver and Patrick, who had nervous smiles on their faces.

"Hi there! I'm Therana!" she walked to the boys and held out her hand.

Patrick took it and started shaking it.

"I'm Patrick and this is my brother, Oliver." he said kindly.

"Are these friends of yours girls?" Therana asked her daughters.

"Well... Sort of." Patricia started.

"What do you mean sort of?"

Oliver immediately knew where this was going. He walked over to behind Therana and got himself into a sturdy position.

"Mom... Oliver and Patrick are clones of us." Olivia simply stated.

"Oh dear gosh..." Therana said as she fainted and Oliver caught her.

"I knew that would happen and I was ready for it." he said, smirking. Olivia and Patrick looked at each other and rolled their eyes with smirks on their faces.

"Here Oliver, you can just set her on the couch." Patricia said pointing to her mother and then to the couch.

He picked Therana up as if she weighed nothing and gently placed her on the couch.

"Come on boys! We'll show you our room!" Olivia said as she grabbed Patrick's hand and dragged him up the stairs. Patricia and Oliver followed.

When Olivia reached her destination with the door that had the words "Olivia and Patricia's Room" on it, and she took the knob.

She turned it and entered her and her sister's room. The walls were covered with posters of horses, dogs, cats and, of course, Danny Phantom.

"I'm pretty sure that once our mom comes to, she'll allow you to stay here." Olivia said to Patrick and Oliver.

"Yeah... She'll come to, ask who we are again and start the process all over again." Oliver crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wow... You really are my clone." Olivia told him and laughed lightly.

"Nah. I think she'll remember what happened. We will have to explain what happened and where you boys came from." Patricia told the twin brothers.

"Therana! Patricia! Olivia! I'm home girls!" a male voice came from downstairs.

"Daddy!" Patricia yelled from her room. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and turn to enter their room.

"Hey pretty girls! How are my two favorite daughters?" he asked as he kneeled down and Olivia and Patricia ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"We're awesome Dad!" they said at the same time. Oliver looked at his brother and they shared the same thought.

'It would be great to have a family that loved us.'

Their father let go of the twin girls and then looked up to see the twin boys.

"Hey there! Girls? Who are these nice looking young gentlemen?"

"Oh. Dad, this is Oliver and that's Patrick." Olivia told him.

Their father laughed.

"They have the exact opposite name from you two girls" he mentioned.

"Well yeah. They are clones of us." Patricia said as they all flinched and waited for his reaction.

"They are...clones?" he asked slowly.

"Um yes. You remember Vlad Plasmius right Dad?" Patricia asked him.

"Danny's arch enemy? Yes, why?"

"Well he tried to make clones of me and Olivia and Oliver and Patrick came out instead."

"Oh... That explains everything then!" their father said. "Do you boys have a place to stay?"

Oliver and Patrick's eyes widened, shocked that the twin girls' father didn't faint or freak out.

"No sir." Oliver said.

"Well you boys are more than welcome to stay with us."

"Thank you Mr. Teameida." Patrick said with a small smile.

"Oh please! Call me Toby! Well I'm going to go get changed. You kids have fun!" the girls' father said and left the room.

"So..." Olivia started and sat down on her black, white, blue and green bed. She patted the side next to her and looked at Patrick while she did so. He smiled at her and sat down next to her on her bed. "You said that you last name was 'Almeague'?"

"Yup. And your next question is going to be how did we get that name, correct?" Patrick asked her while smirking.

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. Patricia took Oliver's hand and she sat on her bed and he sat next to her.

"Vlad gave us that name. He didn't want to give us Masters, Plasmius or Teameida because he knew that would give everything away. That was pretty much the first name that he could think of and he just simply gave it to us." Patrick explained. "Although I do like the name Teameida, it's an awesome name."

The twin girls smiled.

"Hey..." Olivia started, "If you two are clones of us, and Dani is considered to be Danny's cousin, wouldn't that make you two our cousins?"

Oliver and Patrick exchanged glances.

"I guess so." Patrick looked into Olivia's eyes and smiled.

"I just want to thank you girls so much for letting us have a place to stay and for not hating is for being Vlad's 'creations'." Oliver said, putting air quotes around "creations".

"Hey, if Vlad is after ya and you are our cousins, of course we would let you two stay." Patricia said and she stood up. Olivia knew what she was doing and also stood up.

"And since you are our cousins, let's get a bug hug, huh?" Olivia laughed.

The boys also laughed and stood up, getting into a group hug. All of them had huge smiles of their stayed there for about a minute before breaking apart.

"We should call Danny, tell him not to worry about you guys, maybe work out a plan to get Plasmius to leave you guys alone." Olivia said as she pulled out her neon green cell phone. She quickly pressed one number and pressed call.

"Gotta love speed dial." she laughed. After a couple seconds of ringing, Danny picked up.

"Hey Liv. What's up?" he sounded happy.

"Hey Danny. We just wanted to tell you that our parents are letting the twin boys stay with us, so you don't have to worry about them."

"That's great!"

"Wow Danny! You sound really happy... What did you and Sam do while you flew her home?" Olivia asked as she smirked, even though she knew that he couldn't see her. She set her phone on her bed and turned on the speaker.

"Oh you know, talked, hugged, kissed, the usual." he said.

The two sets of twins laughed.

"Oh crud, you had me on speaker?" Danny asked.

"Y-yup!" Patricia said through her giggle fit.

"Hey Almeagues! How goes it?" Danny asked.

"Goin good Danny, goin good." Patrick replied, trying to sound cool.

Danny laughed.

"Well that's great! Anyway Liv, did you call me to work something out about Plasmius?" Danny asked.

"You got it!" Olivia responded.

"Okay then. Oliver, you still have the thermos that he's in right?"

"Got it right here!" Oliver said as he took the thermos out of his backpack.

"Awesome! Hey do you guys mind if I come on over?"

"You don't even have to ask," Patricia told him, "Just come on in when you get here."

"Thanks Trish. I'll be there soon! Bye!"

"See ya soon!" Oliver said, and the line went dead. Olivia hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. A couple of seconds later, Danny Phantom phased through the ceiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! And thanks for all the nice reviews! I love you guys! ;D<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**OMIGOSH I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while… Thanks SamXDanny for reminding me! Please enjoy!**

"See ya soon!" Oliver said, and the line went dead. Olivia hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket. A couple of seconds later, Danny Phantom phased through the ceiling.

"What's up two sets of twins?" Danny laughed as he turned back into Fenton. Danny noticed the thermos in Oliver's hands and walked over to him.

"Okay. Vlad never leaves ME alone, so we have to find a way for him to leave YOU guys alone." Danny said.

"How on Earth are we gonna do that?" Patrick's eyes filled with worry. Patricia walked over to him and placed her hand around his shoulder in comfort.

"Well, we can trick him." Olivia said, her Hershey eyes sparkling with mischief.

"You know what Liv?" Danny started, "That's actually a good idea!"

Danny then looked at Oliver.

"Do you know how strong Plasmius made that thermos?" he asked him.

"He did mention something about making it REALLY strong because he knew that you have grown stronger and he didn't want you escaping."

"Excellent. I can imagine the look on his face in that thermos right now." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, and he's probably thinking," Olivia started.

"Aw cheese puffs! Captured by teenagers!" Olivia and Oliver said at the EXACT same time. They looked at each other and started laughing like crazy. They held onto each other for support so that they didn't fall over. The two finally calmed down, but Oliver was still holding on to his cousin's shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Okay, we need a plan. We can't just leave him in that thermos forever." Patrick said.

"Says who?" Danny joked.

"But seriously, he would eventually figure a way out. We need to work something out."

"I'll be right back. I think Sam could help us out." Danny said as he stood up from Olivia's bed and transformed into Phantom.

"Good idea Danny." Olivia smiled, her cousin's hand still wrapped around her shoulder. He launched himself through the girls' open window

.

"Sam's really clever. We could definitely use her help." Patricia said.

"What about Tucker?" Patrick asked.

"He could help, but he would joke around or just mess with his PDA." Patricia told him. Patrick simply nodded his head with a smirk of understanding on his face.

About a minute later, Danny Phantom and his girlfriend, Sam Manson, phased through the ceiling. Danny was holding her bridal style. He landed on his feet and gently placed her on Patricia's bed.

"Hey guys and gals!" Sam said cheerfully.

"Hey Sam!" they all said. Danny transformed back into Fenton and sat next to Sam, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Sam, we could really use your help." Oliver started.

"On getting rid of Vlad?" she laughed, "No problem!"

"You have an idea already?" Danny asked her.

"Duh! We've dealed with Plasmius before."

"Okay Sam! Let's hear it!" Olivia smiled at her.

"Well Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yes?"

"What is Vlad's worst fear or hatred?"

Danny sat there and thought for a second.

"Uuhhh... My dad beating him at something?"

"Right!" she said. "We can get Tucker to give your dad the chair of the mayor of Amity Park for a day and let Vlad see for himself. He would be freaked out!" she laughed.

"But how would that make him leave the twin boys alone?" Olivia asked.

"Well since Jack will be the 'mayor', we can tell him to make him leave Oliver and Patrick alone. Sign a contract." Sam said.

"But even if my dad WAS the mayor, Vlad still wouldn't listen to him." Danny said.

"Not if the Guys in White are his body guards and councilors." she smirked. "You have trained them yourself with ghost weapons. We could also knock Vlad out after he signs the contract and take him back home and place him in bed. He would think that the whole thing was a bad dream! We wouldn't think that Oliver and Patrick existed."

Danny's face suddenly grew into a wide smile.

"You know what Sam?" Danny said.

"What Danny?

"I have the BEST girlfriend in the entire world." he told her as he pulled her closer to him and pulled her into a hug. She hugged back. They pulled apart a few seconds later and Danny pulled her into a short but deep kiss. Olivia and Patricia smiled at them, loving the fact that they were together. The two lovebirds pulled apart but stayed close together.

"Okay people! Mission 'Trick Vlad' is underway." Danny said smiling.

**So… How's this? Want more? If so, please tell me and I'll see what I can do! :D**


End file.
